A general phased array antenna is configured to include an antenna element, a power-feed circuit, a transmitter module, and an antenna housing. The general phased array antenna also includes a cooling system that uses a liquid refrigerant and enables a semiconductor element mounted in an electronic component such as a transmitter module to stably operate at a specified temperature or lower.
In Patent Literature 1, an invention is described in which transmitter modules are mounted such that a plurality of the transmitter modules are mounted on a block and then a plurality of the blocks are attached in an array to a phased array antenna. In this configuration, the pipes of the respective blocks are connected to each other by using a member such as a hose to constitute a flow path. In order to increase the cooling performance, a cooling plate is placed near the transmitter modules to lower the thermal resistance between the transmitter modules and the refrigerant.